


Exception

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Theory AU, F/M, Hiccup is a dick, Jack just wants love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO I AM HAVING FEELS AND I NEED THIS <br/>SPOILERS FOR NEWEST EPISODE OF BIG BANG THEORY <br/>PAIRING HIJACK ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr :3  
> Queenofyoursoda

  

This was turning out to be the worst valentines day ever.  
Was it foolish to think maybe just maybe if he appealed to Hiccups interest he could have a romantic valentines day with his first and only boyfriend? Apparently. The normally stoic yet genius physicists had a childish love for trains. Jack loved the man in is tall gangly glory. Yet three years and they barely got past kissing. So he planned out a while trip.   
Breakfast inn, Hiccup’s own room, a dinner in a vintage train, with Eugene and Rapunzel. But still the man opted to run off with another man who had the same love for trains.   
Why did he even try?   
Why was he even  _with_  Hiccup?  
Hiccup didn’t love him like Jack loved him. (Jack then refused to believe Hiccup adopting a whole litter of cats after they broke up the first time meant anything.) still Jack was grateful Hiccup even  _stuck with him_.   
Meeting Rapunzel and Tooth really helped in getting him out of his socially awkward shell, that was thanks to Hiccup. Hiccup was the sexiest brain ever even if all their friends disagreed.  
He glared at the two wedded couple across from him as they made out,  _love_  floating in between them.   
He wanted that.  
He wanted Hiccup to stare at him like that full of love and devotion.   
Rapunzel said she changed Eugene.   
Was there hope to bring out something human in Hiccup?  
The pair broke and whispered sweet nothings before turning to the annoyed Jack.   
“…..sorry.” Least they were being sheepish. Then Hiccup and that guy (what was it? Fishlegs or something?) came back with Childish grins.  
“You guys missed a pretty great time!” Fishlegs said walking up with Hiccup stopping in front of the table happily.

"Turns out, the Conductor and I have the same pocket watch." He said Holding up the small gold item as if it was the coolest thing in the world when hours ago he had ask Eugene to not have the same pocket watch as him.

"It was crazy!" Fishlegs said smiling, Hiccup turned to him smirking.

"Dare I say  _loco.”_  This cause both train enthusiast to chuckle. Hiccup turned to Jack excited. “Jack guess what? The conductor said as soon as we get off board he would come back to the breakfast and bed and play his bango for us!” it seemed to Hiccup that was the coolest thing ever while Jack only gapped. This was their night to be together!

"ok I need to speak to my boyfriend in privet like right now." Jack announced standing out of his chair. Rapunzel and Eugene quickly got up.

"So you want to go to the glass roof and look at the stars?" Eugene asked sweetly to Rapunzel who smiled warmly and caressed his cheek.

"Oh that sounds so romantic-."

"OH go on you two!" Jack snapped and the hurriedly left. Jack turned to confront his boyfriend only to see Fishlegs.

"Why are you still here?" Jack said a tad harshly.

"Excuse me, your being a little rude!" There goes the robot again, (While all their friends would never say it to their faces Hiccup was always softer when it came to Jack. They all noticed him doing things so out of normal for him while with a fuss he still did it. Only for Jack).

“ _I_ am being rude _. You_ been rude to me all night!” Jack accused Hiccup.

"How is that possible? I have hardly spoken to you since we have been on the train." Hiccup said confused not seeing how that exact reason was wrong. The couple glared and Fishlegs shuffled awkwardly.

"I am detecting some friction here…." Jack gritted his teeth he better not say it. This train geek better  _not go there_. “I mean I don’t want to be a  _third track_ …. Get it.”

He went there with a fucking train pun. Hiccup tried to continue his eye contact but broke it to snicker with Fishlegs.

"I get it." He smiled to his friend. but they both stopped at Jack’s flat stare.

"Leave _!”_  Jack said finally done with the other man and Fishlegs quickly did so.

"What is you problem?" Hiccup said sternly trying to figure out his boyfriend but alas people was not his area.

"Hic, It’s valentines day! Were suppose to be having a romantic weekend." Jack sighed, he had to be forward with his boyfriend it was the only way things worked with the two of them. Hiccup maybe a genius but he was dull when it came to small hints. 

"Oh really? Because I remember you saying this would be a trip we could both enjoy…. Did you mean that? Or were you trying to Trick me?" Jack winced and looked away clutching his fists. _I am not enjoying this though_. Jack felt cold and god damn it. This hurt, he just wanted to spend sometime with his boyfriend…. He had to come out with it though. he looked down and away unable to keep his eyes on the sharp green.

"Fine it’s true! I  _deserve_ romance. A-And I didn’t know how else to make it happen.” Hardly was Jack bold under Hiccup’s stare, he had gone from invisible smart guy, to a bold friendly all thanks to his large number of friends, but under  _Hiccup’s_ intense stare, he always felt weak at the knees. Hiccup’s gaze turned spiteful.

"Well, If you want romance then let’s have romance." Hiccup said a bit condescendingly making Jack wince. Hiccup quickly looked around and his eyes landed on the glass of wine on the table and snatched it up.

"Oh look There’s wine, mmmmm." Why was he doing this? He hated wine. Hiccup gagged setting it down. "Grape juice that burns." Sadly for Jack his boyfriend was not done making his _point._

"Now let’s gaze into each other’s eyes." he said swooping in close mocking a loving stare, and Jack just gazed back hurt. Honestly it did.

"You blinked, I win." he scoffed swooping back up and Jack felt unbelievable hurt now. Hiccup’s tone, everything! He never felt so little even when he was invisible. Hiccup who brought him into his friend group and helped Jack out of his shell, who came to help him when he was sick, to talk to him intelligently and on equal grounds. He made Jack feel insignificant…. just to prove a petty point. Jack was about to storm out brake up when the cruel gleam came back in Hiccup’s eyes that stopped Jack stone cold in the next action.

"Let’s see what’s next? Oh! Kissing’s romantic!" With that he bent on his waist and Kissed Jack shocking the white haired scientist stiff. Hiccup didn’t stop as what was first rough slowly softened and  _oh my god he is getting closer_. Jack lifted his head as the kiss stayed connected neither knowing how to, or wanting to stop. Hiccup never kissed him, all their past pecks were initiated by Jack, when he wanted to test our their first kiss to see if he felt an attraction, then a second test a few months later, then his excited kiss when Hiccup got him a  _fucking tiara_  (Hey he grew up with only a little sister as a friend and he looked awesome in that tiara, all princely and shit). But now Hiccup was taking control of the kiss and keeping it going and Jack feebly tried to help it through put his arms around him or something but Hiccup’s hand on his hips and pulled him closer, nope his hands awkwardly stayed in the air as he didn’t know what to do. Finally air was needed and they parted. Eyes opening- _when had they closed?-_  Jack panted and tried to reel back and figure out if that had actually happened. He realized Hiccup hadn’t moved away….. Jack let out a stutter and slowly put his hands down as Hiccup took a step back the cruel gleam gone and…..love and devotion stayed.

 ”That was nice.” Jack softly finally said gulping a bit. He remembered when his friends tried to force physical interaction between the two of them, Jack had ran away from it but Hiccup came and told him their relationship was  _very_  intimate for him, and ho slowly he would come around. That made Jack smile softly.

"Good." He said his voice self satisfactory but soft and gentle. But Jack didn’t know Hiccup was staring at him in a whole new light. He needed Jack, he knew that since his mother forced him back with the boy after his Cat adoption spree (He kept the black on Toothless). Jack was the only one mentally in tune with him, Jack understood him. But even in his cruel streak he meant to hurt Jack. Jack tricked him, but to keep Jack….maybe he needed a new tactic, because he always felt so happy an secure he always had possession over Jack, he had that intelligent mind to par on his own for his own he never worried over losing Jack because he knew Jack loved him…Though he supposed Aster was right that it wasn’t obvious always that Hiccup loved Jack Just as much….now seeing him, his anger faded in the addicting kiss (addicting… strange word look into why he needed to use that word later) he realized the whole trip was intended to make him happy and hopefully bring out romance… he wasn’t one for dragging people into things he liked if they didn’t like nor was close intimacy…. but for Jack… he was the exception. So he had an idea.

"The conductor said…if I came back to the engine room he would show me how to bring the train to a crossing." He said keeping close, he hated when people got close it was annoying to hear and feel their breathing… But with Jack, Hiccup never felt discomfort around him. Jack looked put out by that and nodded.

"Ok… have fun." Jack knew the close romance was over, it never lasted, but at least he had the kiss, he stepped back. Hiccup hid a small smile and stepped closer.

"Do you…. want to come with me?" He asked, he really wanted Jack to come. Jack looked at Hiccup hopeful and lovingly.

"Really?" Hiccup nodded and Jack smiled. "Do. I really want to." Hiccup smiled and grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him up to the conductors engineer room. The other’s may tease and poke at their none physical relationship. But what they didn’t know (heck Hiccup didn’t even know) was Hiccup needed Jack, He was so use to being alone and now comes another who understands him, from not wanting what their parents want from them, from being intelligent, from being bullied and invisible. Hiccup always shut out people because never did they understand… not like Jack… When he came in to his life, (Thanks to Guy and Aster putting him on a dating website) and from all their bumps and turns, Hiccup loved Jack and needed the boy who effortlessly and unknowingly got through his walls and no matter how hard Hiccup tried to keep them up to push him out Jack still sat in his walls, before finally hiccup gave up and clung to him. Never to let go.

Hiccup would also later reflect it was addicting because Jack tasted like the brownie they had for desert… it was a really good brownie.


End file.
